Bayside
Bayside is an American rock band signed to Victory Records from Bayside, Queens, New York, from which their named is derived. They have released four full length albums on Victory, as well as a live album and an acoustic album.http://www.baysideisacult.com/ History Bayside formed in the winter of 2000. They came up with their name when driving around, they passed the Bayside train station and thought it was a good idea. They self released a 5 song demo and signed to Dying Wish Records to issue their first release, Long Stories Short EP, in 2001. The band also released a split with Name Taken in 2003 on the same label before signing to the much larger Victory Records later that year. Sirens and Condolences was released in early 2004 on Victory Records, and it was followed by their self-titled release in 2005. Following the death of their drummer John "Beatz" Holohan in a car accident that involved the entire band, Bayside issued the appropriately titled Acoustic, which featured a tribute to Holohan and acoustic renditions of some of their songs. The song "Winter" is dedicated to him. On July 22nd, 2008, the band re-released their third full length album The Walking Wounded. The new "Gold" edition contains bonus live acoustic tracks as well as a bonus DVD. The DVD includes live acoustic recordings, music videos, and documentaries. In 2008, the band finished recording their fourth full length studio album titled 'Shudder'. Singer/guitarist Anthony Raneri, commented that the new album has more of a punk sound with more energetic songs. David Schiffman, known for his work with Grammy Award winning music producer Rick Rubin, produced the album. On September 5th, 2008, Shudder leaked onto the internet. On September 9th, 2008, the first single off the CD called "No One Understands", was posted on their myspace page and streamed on Victorme.com On September 30th, 2008, they released their 4th full-length studio album Shudder. Also, their live CD Live at the Bayside Social Club was released on the same day. It was recorded on August 17th, 2008 at S.I.R. Studios in New York, where a few lucky fans from the Bayside Social Club were given the chance to attend the private show. Some of their names are listed in the album. With the release of both albums, Bayside has completed their five album contract with Victory Records. Bayside then kicked off the "Involuntary Movement Tour 2008" on the 7th October alongside The Matches, Valencia and The Status. They continued storming stages and stereos until 16th November where they finished their tour in Asbury Park, New Jersey. Bayside returned to the UK on 2nd December, with co-headliners Hit the Lights plus support from Oh No Not Stereo. The tour finished on the 9th when they played London. The band went to Australia in February 2009 to do Soundwave and a number of other shows around the country. Frontman Anthony Raneri was on a solo tour, called Where Is The Band?, that featured acoustic sets from the frontmen from the bands Thrice, The Get Up Kids, and Saves the Day. That tour ran for ten days finishing on the 31st of January 2009. Bayside is currently on the New Found Glory "Not Without A Fight" Tour, which started in the United States in mid-March. According to an acoustic session done with Alternative Press Magazine in 2009, Anthony Raneri said that Bayside will not release a new album until next year but that he is planning on a solo record to come out in 2009. http://www.altpress.com/modules/dsp_mediaplayer.cfm?pathXML=xml_mp3.xml&track=46 The band will also embark on the 2009 Vans Warped Tour. Members Current Line-Up *Anthony Raneri - Lead vocals and rhythm guitar, (2000-present) *Jack O' Shea - lead guitar and backing vocals (2003-present) *Chris Guglielmo - drums (2006-present) *Nick Ghanbarian - bass guitar, Backing vocals (2004-present) Ex-members * Mike Kozak - guitar (2000-2002) * Chris Jackson - bass (2000-2001) * Andrew Elderbaum - bass (2001-2004) * Vinny Daraio - drums (2000-2001) * Dustin Roth - drums (2001) * Jason Enz - drums (2001-2003) * Jim Mitchell - drums (2003-2004) * John "Beatz" Holohan (R.I.P) - drums (2004-2005) * Gavin Miller - drums (toured early 2006) * Noah Cornelius - drums (toured 2006- 2008) Discography Albums Compilations *''From Brooklyn With Love'' (Dying Wish Records, 2002) - Song featured: Loveless Wrists *''Punk vs. Emo'' (2003) - Song featured: Loveless Wrists *''Bad Scene, Everyone's Fault: Jawbreaker Tribute'' (Dying Wish Records, 2003) - Song featured: Chemistry *''Dead And Dreaming: An Indie Tribute To Counting Crows Tribute'' (The Vinyl Summer Records, 2004) - Song featured: A Long December *''When Theres No More Room In Hell... Vol.1'' (Hotfoot 2006) - Song featured: Devotion and Desire *'Resident Evil: Extinction' Official Soundtrack (Lakeshore Records, 2007) - Song featured: Duality (Project Alice String Remix) *''Warped Tour 2007 Tour Compilation'' (Sideonedummy Records, 2007) - Song featured: Duality *''Punk Goes Pop 2'' (Fearless Records, 2009) - Song featured: Beautiful Girls (Sean Kingston cover) *''Alternative Press Compilation: Press Play Vol. 1: Back To School Sessions'' (Photo Finish Records, 2007) - Song featured: Dear Your Holiness (Acoustic Exclusive) *''Take action Vol.8'' (Sub City 2009) - Song featured: You've Already Been (Shudder B-side) Singles Videography *Loveless Wrists (2003) *Masterpiece (2004) *Devotion and Desire (2005) *Duality (2007) *Carry On (2008) *DVD Documentary (2008) *No One Understands (2008) Trivia *Bayside made many references to the 1984 feature film The NeverEnding Story in their song titles. 'They're Not Horses They're Unicorns' and 'They Looked Like Strong Hands' are examples. *Bayside is involved with the non-profit organization To Write Love On Her Arms, and drummer Chris Guglielmo wore one of TWLOHA's shirts for the band's February 22, 200] performance on Late Night With Conan O'Brien *Anthony still lives in Bayside with his wife, Nicole and two cats, Lucy and Sage. * Bayside's song "Devotion and Desire" can be heard in recent commercials being played on cartoon network. * Bayside's song "(Pop)Ular SciencE" can be heard on episode 6 of VH1's "Tool Academy" in 2009. * Anthony Raneri has a blog (http://antpants.tumblr.com/) in which he talks about band and tour related topics References External links *Official Bayside Website *Bayside on Myspace *The Social Club - The Official Bayside Fan Club *Devotion-and-Desire.com - Unofficial Fansite *Bayside on Purevolume *Victory Records: Bayside Bio *Interview with Bayside by Devotion-and-Desire.com *Interview with Anthony Raneri by Emily Campbell of Bmore Live *Interview @ SHOUT! Music Webzine *Interview on The Robot 40 Podcast *Killer Photos from 2008 Tour with The Starting Line *freshZIVE Entertainment interview with Anthony Raneri *Bayside previews new tracks at the Red Bull studio Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia